4. Rehabilitation problems in paediatrics
Algemene info Studiepunten: 3 Proffen: Feys, Ortibus Examenvragen Examenvragen juni 2019 Prof Ortibus 1. synaptic pruning uitleggen en hoe dit gepaard gaat met experience dependent (noodzakelijke ervaring) 2. synaptic pruning bespreken en wat is de link met experience expectant plasticity 3. kind van 3 jaar: welke cognitieve fase en leg uit hoe het zich zou moeten gedragen/wat zijn de kenmerken volgens deze fase 4. 3 jarig jongetje met motorische vetraagde onwikkeling waar je de cognitieve ontwikkeling aan moest koppelen (stadium, hoe die zich zou presenteren). 5. jongetje van 3 met motorische problemen/achterstand komt bij jou. Hij valt vaak over voorwerpen in het onderste gezichtsveld. Ouders vragen aan jou hoe dit zou kunnen komen? 6. ventrikelformatie uitleggen en een aandoening geven die hierbij kan voorkomen. Bijvragen: Welke beeldvorming. Link met CP. 7. Crèche met kinderen van 20 - 24 maanden, waar zitten ze op taalniveau en geef kenmerken. Bijvragen: welke testen mogelijk op deze leeftijd en geef uitleg. Welke 2 beeldvorming om te zien dat je vooruitgang hebt geboekt op hersenniveau. Wat onderzoeken als ze achterstaan? Wat met ASS kinderen? 8. Geef de ontwikkeling, de vesikel stadia, van CNS? Geef een mogelijke pathologie die hier kan voorkomen? 9. Bespreek de primaire neurulatie van de hersenen en geef een pathologie die daarbij kan voorkomen. Bijvraag: wat ontstaat uit mesoderm? Spina bifida: verschil occulta/aperta? Kan je dat zien tijdens de zwangerschap? Wat moet je nemen om spina bifida te voorkomen? 10. Een kleuterjuf in de derde kleuterklas heeft het vermoeden dat een meisje ASS heeft. Hoe kan je dat zien? Bijvragen: Welke testen? Wie gaat die vragenlijsten invullen? Wat als uit de testen blijkt dat het geen ASS is waar ga je dan naar kijken? 11. Kind van 1 jaar met motorische achterstand. Ouders merken op dat kind niet babbelt en weinig interactie vertoont. Wat ga je nog bevragen? Bijvragen: assessment tools van dingen die je zelf aangaf van te bevragen. 12. Link CP met pathologieën in de late zwangerschap en geef aan hoeveel aandeel ze hebben in de verschillende soorten CP. Bijvraag: beeldvorming? Welke beeldvorming voor PVL? 13. kindje van 12m met achterstand in taalontwikkeling. Waar in de taalontwikkeling zit het kind en wat zijn de kenmerken? Hoe zou je dat testen? (Bijvragen: Als er geen lichaamstaal naar wat indiceert het? >autisme) 14. Wat is Lissencefalie, en link het met de ontwikkeling van het CZS (bijvragen: medische beeldvorming) 15. juf met kindjes van ongeveer 3 jaar op uitstap, verdenkt een jongetje van autisme. Wat vraag je allemaal na? 16. Brespreek postnatale ontwikkeling van het gehoor. 17. juf gaat met kleuters van ongeveer 3 jaar op stap, ze verdenkt een jongetje van ASS. Welke vragen stel je om dit na te gaan? Bijvragen: met welke test ga je dit nagaan? Indien het geen ASS is, welke vermoedens staan er dan nog op je lijstje? 18. Bespreek de postnatale ontwikkeling van het gehoor. Bijvragen: voorbeeld geven van plasticiteit van het gehoor. Welke soort plasticiteit is dit: experience expectant of dependent? Met welke beeldvorming ga je nagaan of het kind vooruitgang boekt na de therapie? Wat is selectief luisteren? 19. een jongen van pas 1 jaar legt weinig contact en zegt weinig. Welke informatie wil je nog weten? Bijvragen: vind je dat ze te laat naar u komen, had je het kind vroeger willen zien? Soorten plasticiteit uitleggen. 20. Link CP met pathologieën in de late zwangerschap en geef aan hoeveel aandeel ze hebben in de verschillende vormen van CP. Bijvragen: beeldvorming voor PVL. Prof Van Damme: 1. meisje van 8 jaar met ADHD wordt doorgestuurd door kinderpsychiater naar jou met vraag voor screening motorische ontwikkelingsproblemen: hoe pak je dit aan en welke instrument(en) gebruik je, leg uit. 2. Waar zal je op letten bij de assessment van schrijfmotoriek. Welke testen kan je hiervoor doen? 3. meisje van 9j waarvan je visuele perceptie wil testen. Welke testen allemaal en welke verkies je? Bijvragen: een paar van die zeven visuele onderdelen uitleggen. Wat testen als je via schrijftest ziet dat schrijven niet goed gaat en visueel is in orde? Is het erg voor het visuele dat het Amerikaanse normen zijn? 4. Describe the criterion-referenced and norm-referenced instuments. Advantages and Disadvantages. Say also one instrument for each one of these in more detail. 5. Bespreek het verband tussen motoriek en de andere ontwikkelingsdomeinen zowel voor typisch ontwikkelende kinderen als voor kinderen met ontwikkelingsstoornissen. 6. leg de trilogie van Kugel uit + geef een test waarmee je het lichaamsschema kan testen 7. welke aspecten ga je beoordelen in de schrijfmotoriek en hoe? Bijvraag: welke test ga je gebruiken en waarom, voor wat eventueel de andere test kiezen, wat zou je nog nagaan (lateralisati, ruimtelijke oriëntatie, lichaamsschema) 8. Welke instrumenten meten de motorische ontwikkeling van een kind van 4 jaar? Bijvragen: Kan je de BOT-2 ook doen enkel op subschalen of moet het altijd helemaal? 9. lichaamscoordinatie testen, welke kies je en waarom? Bijvragen: DCD diagnose met wat, BOT-2 helemaal of enkel subschaal 10. wat is lateralisatie, wat zijn testen? (Bijvragen: welke van de 2 is het beste? Statistiek: kan de groep aan ambidexter verkleinen en hoe?) 11. Bespreek de doelen van assessment en waarom dit zo belangrijk is. 12. Wat is ruimtelijke oriëntatie en geef de bijhorende testen. 13. Bespreek de taxonomy van Burton en Miller Juni 2018 Tine van Damme 1. Geef definitie van PMT en de basisprincipes uitleggen 2. Een jongen van 7 jaar waarvan je de lichaamscoördinatie wil testen, leg de mogelijke testen uit en welke zou je kiezen, beargumenteer waarom 3. Definitie criterium en norm-referenced, geef voor- en nadelen en van elk een voorbeeld geven 4. Motorische ontwikkeling testen 5. Geeft de testen voor coördinatie en welke je de beste vind 6. Meisje van 9 jaar: visuele perceptie testen, welke testen zijn er allemaal en welke verkies je? 7. Situeer en definieer basis motorische vaardigheden en de meetinstrumenten, welke verkies je? (tgmd, want comps wordt eigenlijk niet gebruikt) 8. Definieer en situeer spatiale oriëntatie en welke meetinstrumenten 9. Definieer lichaamschema en geef alle testen 10. Geef perceptuemotorische testen voor 10 jarige jongen, welke verkies je? 11. Wat moet je zeker meten bij assessment van schrijfmotoriek en hoe ga je die dingen dan testen? 12. Situeer, definieer ruimtelijke oriëntatie en geef de testen, welke verkies je en wat doe je als die test aanduidt dat er iets mis is 13. Wat is norm en criterion gerefereerde test, geef voor en nadelen en voorbeeld van elk. Geef van deze testen ook meer informatie 14. Leg motor development uit en geef testen 15. Visuele perceptie: welke testen, leg uit en welke heeft je voorkeur 16. Definitie PMT en basisprincipes geven 17. Coordinatie testen voor 7 jarige jongen 18. Motorische ontwikkeling uitleggen en testen 19. Lichaamsschema uitleggen en testen Els Ortibus 1. Beeldvormingstechnieken voor een neonaat 2. 8 jarig kind: waar in cognitieve ontwikkeling/welke cognitieve fase en geef de kenmerken van deze fase 3. Welk meetinstrument voor sociaal emotioneel gegeven (hoort bij vraag 2?) 4. Je wilt onderzoek doen tussen hersenletstel en motorische outcome. Je vriendign onderzoekt al de anatomische scans. Welke andere techniek zou je gebruiken? 5. Leg de cerebrale visuele werking uit. Bijvragen waren vooral wat er gebeurt als een systeem uitvalt. 6. Geef gedetailleerde postnatale ontwikkeling van het gehoor 7. Kind van 9 maanden, was 2 maand prematuur. Mama denkt dat er naast motorische ook visuele problemen zijn. Welke vragen stel je en welke testen doe je (en zeg van al deze testen of dat op die leeftijd al volledig ontwikkeld is) 8. Medical imaging bij CP 9. Kind van 3 jaar met gedragsproblemen (ASS) 10. 4 jarig kind, waar zit hij in de socio-emotionele ontwikkeling 11. Leg principes uit van DWI, DTI en tractografie 12. Cognitieve fase van 4 jarige en bespreken 13. Bespreek synaptische pruning en link met plasticiteit (bijvraag als het kind egocentrisch is, wat zou je dan kunnen zien, met welke schaal kan je dat meten) 14. Welk type letsel zie je vaak bij spastische bilaterale parese en op welke beeldvorming? 15. 3 jarige ex-prematuur met visusproblemen in onderste kwadrant, hoe komt dit? Bijvragen: hoe op beeldvorming (FLAIR, waarvoor staat deze afkorting?) Juni 2017 Tine van Damme 1. Leg motorische vaardigheden uit 2. Situeer en definieer motorische ontwikkeling 3. Geef de bijhorende meetinstrumenten + welke zou jij kiezen om te gebruiken? Of dezelfde vraag maar dan met coördinatie, lichaamsschema, perceptuele motorische vaardigheden, ... Els ortibus 1. Er komt een kindje van 3 jaar in de praktijk, ex-prematuur met ontwikkelingsstoornis. Het heeft een vertraagde motorische ontwikkeling en valt over dingen in zijn onderste gezichtsveld, wat is het probleem? De ouders willen weten hoe dit komt, wat zeg je hen? 2. Geef alle modaliteiten van neuro imaging bij een neonaat + voor- en nadelen. 2015-2016 Ortibus * Een baby van 6 maanden komt binnen op spoed. De ouders vertellen dat er een trauma gebeurd is. ** Aan welke oorzaken denk je? Leg uit in detail. ** Waar moet je op letten de komende dagen? * Leg uit wat synaptic pruning is en leg het belang uit voor ervaringsafhankelijke plasticiteit. * Een baby van 6 maand, is geboren na 28 weken PMA, AGA. Hij had hersenbloeding graad 3. ** wat kan je motorisch verwachten ** welke testen neem je af? ** welke oogproblemen kan hij hebben? * Welke beeldvorming kan je afnemen bij neonaat? Wat zijn voor en nadelen? Leg uit. Feys * Een kind van 4 jaar komt bij jou op consultatie. Volgens de ouders heeft ze achterstand in locomotorische vaardighedien. Welke activiteiten kunnen we haar laten uitvoeren om dit te achterhalen? Wat verwacht je normaal bij een kind van 4j? (niet uitschrijven wat de kenmerken zijn). * Welke factoren zijn belangrijk in de motorische ontwikkeling? * Je krijgt een abstract. ** Met welk concept dat we gezien hebben in de les komt de therapie gebruikt in deze studie het best overeen? Argumenteer ** Concept: Task specific therapy. Geef het stappenplan van het klinisch redeneren bij dit concept. ** Geef de resultaten van het onderzoek op de verschillende niveaus van het ICF. ** Een bepaald aspect van task specific therapy wordt in deze studie niet toegepast. Welk aspect? Leg dit uit. ** Is dit een methodologisch goed opgezette studie? * Kind, 5j, achterstand fijne motoriek. Welke activiteiten kunnen we haar laten uitvoeren om dit te achterhalen? Wat verwacht je normaal bij een kind van 5j? * Abstract over CE ** gelijkenissen en verschillen artikel en CE ** goede studie? ** is er veel of weinig evidentie voor CE? ** geef voorbeeld van sessie: 2 oef in zit en 2 oef in ruglig ** welk soort behandeling is dit? (top down) en waarom? 2016-2017 Beide delen worden in juni afgenomen, mondeling (in het Nederlands). 1e semester (Tinne Van Damme) * Leg basis motorische vaardigheden uit * Geef de bijhorende meetinstrumenten + welke zou jij kiezen om te gebruiken? ** Of dezelfde vraag maar dan met coördinatie, lichaamsschema, perceptuele motorische vaardigheden, ... 2e semester (Els Ortibus) * Er komt een kindje van 3 jaar in de praktijk, exprematuur. Het heeft een vertraagde motorische ontwikkeling en valt over dingen in zijn onderste gezichtsveld. De ouders willen weten hoe dit komt, wat zeg je hen? * Geef alle modaliteiten van neuro imaging bij een neonaat + voor- en nadelen.